


Not anyone's hero

by Badpunsandaparka (Seven_Oomen)



Series: Heatatom [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Asexual!Mick, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 12:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5785738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seven_Oomen/pseuds/Badpunsandaparka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mick's thoughts during the pilot episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not anyone's hero

**Author's Note:**

  * For [traciller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/traciller/gifts).



> I scribbled this down really quickly in the few hours I had left before work. I took all of the spelling errors out, but there might still be some errors that I missed. If you spot them, please point them out to me so I can fix it. Also this is slow burn Heatatom with an Asexual/Gray-Asexual Mick, but that doesn’t mean Mick can’t appreciate certain views.

This was definitely not how he wanted to remember his breakfast… Time travel obviously didn’t really agree with him. The only comfort he had was that others were similarly affected. Stein was blind, Len seemed to be a bit dizzy, Palmer flat out smacked on the floor. Which was funny as hell and he would’ve laughed his ass off, if his stomach was more stable than it currently was.

Stein’s younger sidekick was up by now and causing a bit of a ruckus. Not that he really payed attention to that. What he was most interested in was what Stein had used on his younger partner. He needed to get himself some of that.

“Now, you three, feel free to make yourselves comfortable right here on the ship. While the rest of you-”

“Woah, woah, woah. You’re benching us?” He didn’t come here for this shit. And he wasn’t gonna stay put. Hunter could go fuck himself or roll in a ditch somewhere, whatever suited him best.

“I thought we were a team.” The blonde chick, Sara, got up from her chair. She had some balls, he had to give her that.

“This mission doesn’t require your particular skill set, yet.”

Which meant he didn’t need anyone killed, maimed or robbed. He nearly laughed when Len voiced his thoughts out loud. This guy was way to obvious, bunch of bullshit he was selling them on saving the world. There was more going on here, and he was gonna find out what it was. One way or another.

“Sure it’s a good idea to leave these two unsupervised, on a time machine?”

Fucking Palmer… the man was so goddamn annoying eighty percent of the time. He really had to restrain himself so he wouldn’t sucker punch Palmer one of these days. The man was practically begging for it. It was a good thing he wasn’t a complete moron, had a pretty face and a nice ass to look at.

“Hey haircut.” Time to have some fun with the little rabbit. “Deafness wasn’t one of the side effects.”

He enjoyed watching Palmer squirm a little. Seeing the man’s Adam's apple bob as he swallowed nervously. The little rabbit even fidgeted with his hands, as if he wasn’t sure what to do with them. Interesting.

Palmer left with the others, leaving Len, Sara, Jax and himself behind on the ship. Not that they were gonna stay here for long. The three of them ditched Jax at the earliest convenience and went out for a little drink. Which turned into a full blown bar fight, but hey, those suckers had it coming.

The one good thing about this day was their little fight with Boba Fett, or Kronos or whatever his name was. It was the most fun he had this week, not counting their little interrupted heist before they were thrown into this mess. And it only got better.

The little bird lady actually punched Hunter right in the face! Damn, she had a mean right hook. And it was just so very amusing to see Rip stumble around while getting his ass kicked.

Mick laughed as he got up from his seat. “I see why you got the hots for her.” Carter merely glared at him, not that he cared. He just smirked at the bird boy and went over to Palmer to annoy the shit out of him. Which was just way too easy and funny as hell.

Palmer shot him a look that could kill. The little rabbit clearly wasn’t too happy with the proximity. Good. Let him squirm a little. The more he got on Palmer’s nerves, the better.

The truth shall set your free. John 8:32. Not that he was religious person, but he got bored while in incarceration and the bible had been one of the few books that was readily available. Besides, the quote worked here as they uncovered the truth about Rip Hunter.

He knew the man was a dirty little liar, but he had to admit that even he wouldn’t have pulled this crap. The man was good, maybe a little too good at lying. He’d have to keep an eye on him.

Palmer acted like a bird who’d gotten his feathers ruffled during the entire confrontation. The little rabbit needed to be brought down a notch or two in his opinion. He certainly wasn’t gonna listen to Palmer’s bitching for the rest of the day. You make your own future, no matter what anyone says. Palmer had to be pretty stupid not to realize that.

Shame really, such a pretty face but clearly his brain was a bit lacking in the intelligence department. Hey, if Palmer got to insult his intelligence, he was certainly gonna return the favor.

They were sitting in the ships cargo bay, just tinkering on their respective weapons and suit when a laser beam went off and nearly blasted his foot off.

“Watch it!”

“Sorry! Sorry.”

Goddammit he was gonna skin Palmer alive when he got his hands on him. If it wasn’t the whining, it was the fucking clumsiness that made him want to strangle the man. If Sara hadn’t interrupted Palmer when she did, he actually would’ve skinned the little rabbit. But he’d find a way to get back at Palmer, one way or another. But first, they had a little bitch to fry. Savage was going down first and then he’d kick Palmer’s ass. As long as he got to burn stuff and off some people along the way he was in for the ride.

He wasn’t gonna be anyone’s hero.


End file.
